


Who Would Have Thought

by siyeonslayer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Kim Bora cameo, Speed Dating, Vampires, Yoodong - Freeform, hint of nsfw but it's very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonslayer/pseuds/siyeonslayer
Summary: Handong and Yoohyeon have been dating for a few months by now, and Handong trusts her lover so much that decides to share one of her deepest secrets.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: DreamCatcher Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	Who Would Have Thought

Yoohyeon didn’t know what to say or think: she was there, sitting on a very big sofa, in a very spacious living room, that was in a… well, huge mansion. She’s been dating Handong for a few months, she knew her love interest was rich, but she had no idea she was _that_ rich.

The younger woman was feeling slightly uncomfortable, out of place; she felt like her presence was ruining the atmosphere, whatever atmosphere there was… It’s just that there was no atmosphere because she was sitting there, waiting for her girlfriend to walk downstairs. She was putting useless pressure on herself.

Her roommate, Bora, dragged to one of those speed-date events organized by some fancy bar in the city center. She didn’t even ask her, she just said _“Oh my gosh, Yoohyeon! I didn’t know you had such a sexy outfit in your wardrobe and oh wow, some high heels too?! Put these on, we’re going somewhere… trust me.”_

And there she was, talking to some boring balding man that kept bragging about his last house sold and its worth: Yoohyeon kept her forced smile up, eyeing her friend seated at the table in front of her, enjoying the company of a gorgeous lady whose smile was instead sincere. The bell rang after what seemed an eternity and the man took out his hand to shake hers, but she just nodded in response and bid him goodbye, _“for good”_ she thought. She started ruffling into her purse to check the time on her phone, ready to leave that hell of a place: “Hi, I’m Handong. Is it okay if I sit here or were you leaving?”

Yoohyeon shot her eyes up, her breath caught in her throat: she had never thought that she would’ve met the most alluring woman her sight could catch, especially not during a speed-dating event, and she knew that if they ever met somewhere else, they would have never started talking, they were obviously from two different worlds- “Oh no, I was just checking the time.”

“You’re not having the time of your life, right?”

_Your voice is so soft, I could listen to you all night long_ “Oh no, I was having fun, but the last _date_ wasn’t very enjoyable”

“Yeah I can tell. I don’t mean to sound creepy nor offensive, but I was looking at you during your conversation with him and your face looked like sculpted in the rock.” Handong giggled at the puzzled face of Yoohyeon, “What I mean is that you were obviously not enjoying your time but tried your best to not be rude.”

“Ah yeah, he was inflating his own ego so much that I was waiting for him to explode.”

Handong laughed and held her face on her palm, elbow on the table, looking directly at the silver haired woman in front of her, “You _smell_ good.”

“Excuse me?”

“The perfume you’re wearing, I like it.” The blonde licked her lips, taking a sip of champagne from her flute, “Moschino, Toy 2. Am I right?”

“Wow yes, it is… Are you an expert on perfumes?”

“I own a business chain of perfumeries, but I’m not here to inflate my ego with how much money I make.” Yoohyeon smiled at the reply, and complimented Handong back: “I like your lipstick, red suits you.”

“Thank you, I put a lot more effort tonight in meeting potential partners than I usually do when I have important meetings with companies of advertisement and potential import-export clients.”

They continued their conversation, shooting each other comments of appreciation, until the bell rang and, instead of leaving her spot, Handong asked Yoohyeon one simple question: “Shall we leave this boring place?”

Yoohyeon thought it would’ve been a one-night stand, but it became much more than that: she knew that Handong went there to _hunt_ , someone that was up for some casual sex, but found herself enjoying the younger girl’s presence way more than intended. And here she was, waiting for her rich girlfriend to welcome her since the first person she saw was, instead, her butler.

“Hey babe, sorry for making you wait.” Handong rushed downstairs, leaving a peck on Yoohyeon’s lips, another one and another till they started making out. Handong broke their kisses, caressing the younger’s face: “Have you missed me that much?”

“I’m not going to lie to you, I feel out of place. First of all, your house is very big and beautiful, and second you look stunning.”

“Thank you, but why out of place?”

“I feel tiny in this place, I don’t know how to describe it. But now it doesn’t matter, because you’re here and all my fears of not belonging here are gone.” She kissed her forehead, tenderly.

“Actually… I have to talk to you.” As they were sitting back on the couch, Yoohyeon saw a different type of eyes, a different type of emotion for the first time: while she has always seen happiness during their dates, and _hunger_ in the most intimate moments, she had never thought about seeing _fear_ passing by those beautiful caramel eyes.

The silver haired girl was concerned, she started thinking about all the wrong things she could have done to think that Handong, the person she felt what real love was like, could even consider the idea of breaking up with her. She suddenly felt a lump forming in her throat, making it impossible to swallow and breathe properly, the eyes burning just a bit.

“What- Why are you crying?” the older woman lifted Yoohyeon’s chin, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs and drying out the tears that were falling from her eyes, still fixed on the ground.

“Are you going to break up with me?” she tried to control herself, but pouted in a weak attempt to suffocate her sobs, making Handong smile because the sight was adorable, but she had to calm her girlfriend down instead of being distracted by her cuteness. “What?? No, no what comes to your mind, I would never. Yoohyeon look at me” – she gathered all the courage to lift her gaze – “I really, _really_ like you. And if I were to break up with you, it wouldn’t happen in my house.” – Handong hugged her girlfriend tight, so that she understood her intentions, so that she felt that she would never leave her side. They cuddled until Yoohyeon calmed down, so she spoke again: “I’m actually afraid that you’ll be the one to break up with me…”

“Don’t you dare even think about it: you’re the most intelligent and beautiful woman I’ve ever met, you’re brilliant and I never stop learning new things from you. You’re funny, your voice feels like silk to my ears, and your laugh is the most addicting sound in the world.” - Yoohyeon meant every word that left her lips, her thumbs stroking the top of Handong’s hand – “I appreciate every part of you, and I also want you to feel safe when you’re with me. I’m all ears now.”

Handong bit the inner part of her cheeks, struggling to find the correct words so that her _soulmate_ wouldn’t feel in danger, but as soon as her eyes met Yoohyeon’s she decided to just blurt it out: “I’m a vampire.”

…

Silence.

“Yoohyeon?”

…

Still silence.

“Yoohyeon, please say something.”

“You’re a what?”

“I know, it sounds ridiculous, but I am this, I am a vampire.”

“That explains a lot of things.”

“What?” Handong looked at her girlfriend: she was _smiling_.

“Show me your fangs.” The silver haired girl faced her completely, eyes shining with excitement and slightly biting on her lower lip.

“Yoohyeon have you heard me?” She imagined every possible scenario, and each one was worse than the other, and she would had never pictured such reaction to happen. _When reality surpasses fantasy,_ thought the vampire.

“I’ve heard you loud and clear, show me your fangs and the I’ll tell you _._ ”

Handong was very puzzled: one moment her girlfriend starts crying because she’s afraid that she were going to break up with her, and now that she told her about her hidden nature, she was acting like a curious child; that was one of the many things she loved of Yoohyeon, but for now she didn’t need to know it. The blonde got closer to the latter’s neck, leaving tender kisses alternated by more humid ones, and while the other’s breath started getting a bit less regular, the delicious taste of the skin covering her jugular reached her taste buds awakening her most wild instinct, but Handong was a three centuries old vampire, and knew how to control them in any circumstance, even though in that moment she only needed a tiny help, the absurdity of the situation not helping her in focusing a lot. She stopped her ministrations, looking at Yoohyeon trying to regain some composure; she then turned to look at Handong, noticing a pair of canines boring slightly on her lower lip, then reaching with her fingers to touch those soft lips, suddenly bringing her other hand and starting to open her mouth as if she were a dentist checking up on their patient; Handong couldn’t help but laugh a bit and then move away her girlfriend’s hands away, she didn’t want her to accidentally hurt her fingers by accidentally touching her sharp teeth. Yoohyeon then brought her eyes to look at her girlfriend’s, the color of the iris wasn’t its typical caramel but a bright yellow, appearing bigger than usual.

“Very fascinating.” She finally said, stroking her lover’s cheek.

“Now, what do you mean by _that explains a lot of things_?” Handong kept looking at her, still keeping up her vampire appearance: she was extremely relieved that the woman in front of her didn’t freak out, finding herself even more in love than before.

“First of all, your charm: you really know how to keep someone hooked on you. You know a lot of things in many subjects, even things that aren’t talked in documentaries and history books. Then, let me tell you, I also had my good amount of lovers but no one knew how to swipe their tongue as much as you-“

“Alright, enough. I understand.” Handong put a hand on Yoohyeon’s mouth, getting particularly flustered by the sudden topic, “On a serious note: I’m sorry I hid it from you for such long time, I should’ve been honest since the beginning.”

“Babe” – the younger cupped the vampire’s face – “I understand, and I’m not blaming you. I’m happy that you decided to take your time, to get to know me and decide if I was worth of your trust. Thank you for trusting me so much to share such important information about yourself. It’s okay, and I love you even more than before.” Yoohyeon decided to leave a tender kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, “As long as you want me by your side, I won’t leave you.”

“Me neither.”

“Oh, by the way what’s for dinner?” asked the guest as they both stood up from the couch, “All your favorite dishes.”

“May you be my _dessert_?” she asked, gaining a slap on her butt as reply.

“Don’t worry, we have the whole night in front of us.” Replied Handong, now back to her human form.

With the biggest secret being revealed, they both felt like their relationship took a step further, their trust and love for each other stronger than ever, and their evening a lot spicier.

**Author's Note:**

> Eheh, hello, I know I don't really upload a lot of stuff, but since there was the chance to take part in this ficfest (with a lot of struggles in getting rid of writer's block for the nth time) and since I wanted to deliver a new work, I decided to put some efforts on my writing, hoping to get back on track with my own works.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it, and as always kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you 💕


End file.
